


Они остались здесь и здесь живут

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Oral Sex, Post-Hiatus, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс и Уотсон отмечают наступление Нового года.





	Они остались здесь и здесь живут

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dwell Together Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135310) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



После ужина в последний день года мы с Шерлоком Холмсом, покинув наше уютное убежище на Бейкер-стрит и потрескивающий камин, отправились на прогулку по Риджентс-парку. Мы шли не торопясь и делились воспоминаниями о событиях уходящего года. Он держал меня под руку, а я прижимал к себе руку Холмса своим локтем и наслаждался теплом его тела. 

Мы хорошо поработали над множеством дел в этом году, и воспоминания о наших успехах и о людях, которым мы помогли, согревали моё сердце, несмотря на то, что от зимнего воздуха мёрзли и нос, и пальцы ног.

Мы гуляли до тех пор, пока на город не опустились сумерки; взглянув на небо, я подумал, что, судя по всем признакам, в ближайшее время пойдёт снег. Спустя какое-то время Холмс достал из кармана пальто часы и сказал: 

− Давайте вернёмся.

После прогулки по морозным улицам тепло и уют нашей квартиры напоминали возвращение в радушные объятия; удовлетворённо вздыхая, я снял пальто и ботинки и устроился поближе к огню. Холмс поменял пальто на синий халат, на ощупь нашёл под столом домашние туфли, а потом направился к буфету за бутылкой виски.

− С Новым годом, − сказал он, взяв свой бокал и вручив мне мой. Чокнувшись бокалами, мы сделали по глотку, а потом я улыбнулся, разглядев на его щеках свежий румянец − от тепла и мороза одновременно.

− Какие будут надежды(1)? − спросил я. − И обещания(2)?

− Работа для мозга, − сказал он. − Промежутки между делами не больше трёх дней. Консультации полиции во время самых запутанных дел.

Я спросил, всё так же улыбаясь:

− А какие вы от меня хотите гарантии? 

Рассмеявшись, он взял мою незанятую руку, переплёл наши пальцы вместе и прикоснулся поцелуем к тыльной стороне моих. 

− Глупости, − сказал он. − Я не ожидаю от вас гарантий, только обещание, что вы будете рядом во время каждого расследования, и не важно, каким оно будет − запутанным или обычным.

− Тогда я _надеюсь_ на участие в ваших делах. И _обещаю_ любую помощь, на которую только способен. 

Потянувшись через чайный столик, я поцеловал его в губы − я так хотел это сделать уже в течение нескольких часов, но обстоятельства не позволяли. Вернув мне поцелуй, он сжал мои пальцы. 

Он − очень чувственный человек, легко возбуждающийся, когда находится в правильном расположении духа. Я с уверенностью мог сказать, что сейчас у него именно такое настроение: он стремился соблазнить меня, а я − его. Эта борьба за первенство всегда распаляла меня, а невозможность в точности предсказать, каков её исход будет именно сейчас, кружила голову как лучшее вино. 

Выпустив руку Холмса, я обнял его за талию и прижал к себе. Он попытался что-то сказать, но получилось совершенно неразборчиво, потому что я не собирался утрачивать захваченную инициативу; а потом я услышал звон бокала, который он поставил на камин. Намереваясь поменяться ролями, он обнял меня за шею и прижался ко мне ещё теснее, превращая тёплые, нежные касания губ в их страстное слияние. Когда Холмс наклонил голову, чтобы изменить угол наших поцелуев, и сладко скользнул языком между моими губами, по моему телу прокатилась волна тепла; для того, чтобы удержать равновесие и не _сдаться сию же минуту,_ я отставил свой бокал и вцепился освободившейся рукой в его халат.

Разгадав мой манёвр, Холмс отстранился и посмотрел на меня: в его взгляде помимо искрящегося лукавства плескалось такое искреннее чувство, что у меня захватило дух. Мне всегда льстило, когда я находился в центре его сосредоточенного внимания, а сейчас, когда за этим вниманием скрывалась любовь − тем более. Мне хотелось ощущать его всеми органами чувств, и, ткнувшись носом ему за ухо, я глубоко вдохнул. Я очень люблю его запах. Сейчас он пах помадой для волос(3) и тёплой кожей, лавандовым мылом и табаком. Я мог бы дышать им целую вечность. 

В ответ Холмс прижался щекой к моему виску, затем, слегка наклонив мою голову, добрался до горла и занялся одним из своих любимых исследований: слегка покусывал и трогал кончиком языка кожу, ожидая (я это уже знаю) непроизвольных вздохов и стонов, как будто моё тело − чуткий музыкальный инструмент, из которого он волен извлечь сладкогласие и гармонию. Неожиданно он укусил и облизал меня там, где бьётся под кожей пульс. Вздрогнув, я застонал, зная, как ему нравится этот звук, и был вознаграждён за это низким рычанием и горячим прикосновением губ Холмса к моим. Я ощутил вкус виски и табака, и тот особенный, присущий Холмсу вкус, ассоциирующийся с домом, исполнением желаний и разгадкой тайн. Сейчас мне было уже всё равно, отдаться ли ему или овладеть им, я одинаково любил и то, и другое, разве что, находясь в активной роли, я мог дольше контролировать ситуацию и беззастенчиво любоваться его телом, которое он умел дарить щедро и изысканно. 

Прижавшись к Холмсу боком, я почувствовал, как в моё бедро упирается его растущая эрекция. Это было так _многообещающе._

Внезапно мой непредсказуемый друг освободился из объятий, и я невольно замер в ожидании: что же он предпримет? 

Несколько секунд он просто смотрел на меня, а затем, на что-то решившись, медленно расстегнул мои запонки и воротничок, снял его и положил на каминную полку. 

Обычно мы старались не обмениваться нежностями в нашей гостиной; но не в этот раз. 

Обнажив мою шею, он снова прильнул к ней губами, а мне оставалось купаться в чуть болезненных, сладостных ощущениях, и, хоть я понимал, что на моей коже остаются на несколько дней алые метки, возражать я бы ни за что не стал. По моим венам уже бежал настоящий огонь, напряглись соски, и я ощущал, как жар устремляется к моему члену.

Выпустив его халат, я скользнул руками ему на спину и вытащил рубашку из брюк. Прикосновение моих ладоней к голой коже заставило его вздрогнуть. 

Я, хоть мысленно уже согласился на то развитие событий, которое он предложит, всё же сам пошёл в атаку, увлекая его в ещё один глубокий поцелуй, а он начал расстёгивать пуговицы на моей рубашке.

− Не пора ли нам в спальню? − спросил я напротив его губ.

− Пора, − низким голосом откликнулся он, но пока не двинулся с места: он ещё не закончил расстёгивать мою рубашку, потому что, достигнув выреза жилета, ему пришлось остановиться, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы на нём, а затем он снова вернулся к рубашке. Что ж, тем временем у меня тоже нашлось восхитительное занятие: я открепил подтяжки от задней части его брюк, скользнул руками под них и сжал его задницу. Он довольно хмыкнул. 

− Уотсон, подождите, − пробормотал он, когда я рассмеялся.

Заботясь в столь поздний час о нашей домовладелице, мы позволили себе оторваться друг от друга для того, чтобы переместиться в спальню Холмса. Кроме того, в этот вечер хотелось неспешности и удобства. В нашей гостиной у нас было много захватывающих и великолепных свиданий, но сейчас я думал о чём-то более уютном.

Как только дверь за нами закрылась, он снова меня поцеловал, на этот раз сняв жилет и рубашку с моих плеч и проведя руками вверх и вниз по спине. Он ласково и осторожно погладил шрам от моего старого пулевого ранения; проведя кончиками пальцев по шраму от выходного отверстия на спине, он затем крепко и одновременно мягко прижал меня к своей груди, как прижимают родного человека. Его член, пойманный в ловушку брюк, так же, как и мой, был твёрд, и всё, чего мне сейчас хотелось: чтобы мы, наконец, освободились от одежды и забрались в кровать, соприкасаясь голыми телами и согревая друг друга. 

Так мы и сделали. 

Из-за того, что огонь в камине не горел, в комнате было холодно, поэтому, быстро избавившись от одежды, мы нырнули под одеяло, обнялись и зашептали друг другу на ухо разную любовную чепуху, состоящую из обрывков слов, вспышек смеха и страстных возгласов.

Оказавшись сверху, Холмс набросился на меня с властными жадными поцелуями, а я, уже утрачивая выдержку, приглашающе застонал и развёл ноги, упершись пятками в кровать. Сейчас я безумно хотел его в себе, о чём немедленно и требовательно заявил. 

Его щеки вспыхнули, и он прикоснулся своим лбом к моему.

− Да, − сказал он. − Я хочу вас так. − Его серые глаза блестели в неярком искусственном освещении. Я погладил его скулы большими пальцами и снова его поцеловал.

Достав из ящика тумбочки вазелин, Холмс щедро зачерпнул его из баночки, сполз на край кровати и накинул себе на плечи одеяло. Разведя мои бёдра пошире, он смазал вазелином между моими ягодицами, а потом обхватил мой член другой рукой.

Первое прикосновение его языка к головке члена заставило меня вздрогнуть, но, окутав меня влажным теплом, он быстро смягчил это прикосновение губами и тёплым дыханием. Слизав выступившую росу возбуждения, он застонал, когда я зарылся пальцами в его тёмные волосы. Его язык дразнил головку члена и щель, а пальцы играли с моим входом, массируя внешнее кольцо мышц и словно прося позволения его впустить. Я был нетерпелив: меня сводили с ума его пальцы и его язык, я то насаживался на них, то толкался ему в рот. Ему нравилось то, что он со мной творит, доводя меня почти до грани, а потом снова сдерживая и успокаивая. 

Получив передышку, я приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на обнажённое тело моего друга, все плавные линии и углы которого я хорошо изучил, но снова и снова разглядывал как впервые. Я увидел, как разметались и завились лёгкими кольцами волосы над его высоким, покрытым испариной лбом, как напряжены его мышцы, а член твёрдый и тяжёлый, и его кончик, выглядывая из крайней плоти, мерцает каплями предэякулята, и вся эта картина была нестерпимо прекрасна. 

Спустя какое-то время Холмс отстранился, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как его палец исчезает в моём теле. Он сглотнул; его глаза были темны и полны желания. Его палец медленно двигался во мне, и я ощутил, как по моему позвоночнику прокатилась волна тепла и удовольствия. Я развёл ноги ещё шире. Прикоснувшись губами к внутренней части моего колена, он меня там поцеловал и мягко укусил. А затем, склонившись надо мной, он положил одну руку мне на бедро и снова взял мой член в рот. Его палец глубоко во мне коснулся _той самой_ точки, и это заставило меня потерять всякое самообладание и громко вскрикнуть.

Я слышал, как сбивается его дыхание, когда толкался в его горло, а потом, слегка приподнявшись, он проводил языком по головке. Осознание, что всё его внимание настолько сосредоточено на том, чтобы доставить мне удовольствие, обострило все мои ощущения. Я знал, что это ему самому очень нравится и, чтобы он не сомневался в себе или во мне, я ласково зарылся пальцами в волосы Холмса, убеждая его продолжить.

Второй палец медленно и осторожно присоединился к первому, но как только он оказывался внутри, он снова и снова касался заветной точки, посылая вспышки молний через мою кровь. Мой член пульсировал у него во рту.

− Холмс, пожалуйста, − прошептал я, проведя рукой по его шее и плечам и прижав пятки к его коленям.

Освободив пальцы, он зачерпнул ещё одну порцию вазелина и стал смазывать себя. Тёмная головка то исчезала, то появлялась из его кулака до тех пор, пока я не толкнул его ногой и не зашипел: 

− Вы хотите, чтобы у меня случился разрыв сердца?

Это заставило его рассмеяться, но также возымело желаемый эффект в том, что он встал на колени между моими ногами и скользнул руками мне под бёдра. Оторвав пятки от кровати, я прижал колени к рёбрам, и он медленно выдохнул, когда развёл мои ягодицы. Я почти не мог смотреть на лицо Холмса, настолько открытым и незащищённым было его выражение. Облизав губы, он прикусил нижнюю; его веки отяжелели от желания и от стоящей перед ним цели. Почти не встретив сопротивления, он бережно в меня толкнулся, а потом наклонился, чтобы со всей страстью поцеловать. Ощущая совсем небольшой дискомфорт от растяжения, я обхватил руками его голову. Когда он немного поменял положение, я буквально задохнулся от нахлынувших на меня ощущений.

− Боже, Джон, − сказал он между поцелуями, − вы великолепны... там, внутри, вы великолепны... как и снаружи... Боже...

− Продолжайте же, − потребовал я, умирая от нарастающего, а затем медленно тающего, чтобы вскоре снова нарастать, блаженства. 

Приподнявшись на локтях, он начал медленно двигаться, проверяя возможности соединения наших тел. Спрятав лицо в изгиб моей шеи и зарывшись пальцами мне в волосы, он задышал мне в ключицу. Я целовал его в щеку и ухо, держа себя под коленом одной рукой и гладя Холмса по спине другой. Каждый толчок заставлял меня стонать, и я услышал, как он ответил стоном мне в плечо. А потом он приподнялся на руках, чтобы взглянуть мне в лицо и увеличить скорость. Это позволило мне обхватить себя, что только заставило меня сжать его сильнее, после чего нас обоих охватила сладкая дрожь.

− Медленнее, − попросил я, и он повиновался, начав двигаться глубоко, но не быстро. Чувствуя каждый дюйм его члена, я стал гладить себя с ещё большим пылом. Моя рука была скользкой, поэтому легко двигалась вверх и вниз. 

− Холмс! − выдохнул я, сам не зная, о чём его просить: моё тело качалось на волнах томного тягучего наслаждения. 

Но Холмс, к чему-то прислушавшись, стал двигаться медленнее и добавлять небольшое движение вперёд перед концом каждого толчка, что заставило меня чуть ли не взвыть от острых и мучительно-предвкушающих ощущений. Обхватив Холмса за шею, я потянул его за волосы, выдохнув: 

− Мучитель... Восхитительный мучитель...

Фыркнув, он запрокинул голову и снова начал двигаться быстрее.

− Скажите, что вы близко, − попросил он.

− Опасно близко, − признался я, чувствуя, как с каждым разом, когда его член задевал мою простату, оргазм становился всё ближе. Я мог бы продержаться немного дольше, если бы не сосредотачивался так на нём, на его движениях, его запахе и его голосе, но волна уже накатывала.

− Это хорошо, − сказал он, смеясь. Отпустив волосы Холмса и обхватив его за ягодицы, я почувствовал, как под кожей напряглись мышцы. Снова накрыв меня своим телом и положив голову мне на плечо, он стал наблюдать за тем, как я приближаюсь к пику. Это ускорило процесс, и вскоре я, держась за его спину и задыхаясь, ощутил, что меня вот-вот накроет. Судя по тому, что дыхание Холмса стало тяжёлым, он тоже был уже близко; в тот момент, когда меня охватила первая вспышка оргазма, я впился в губы Холмса поцелуем. Это был безумный, задыхающийся поцелуй, больше похожий на столкновение открытых ртов − и вот мы объединились в хаосе из судорог, стонов и удовольствия.

Спустя какое-то время наши поцелуи стали более медленными и упорядоченными, а Холмс, продолжая меня ласкать, прикасался легко и бережно. Я же откинул в сторону руку, которая до этого находилась между нами и теперь вся была в моём семени. Дыша в унисон, мы замерли, глядя друг на друга. На голове Холмса творился полнейший беспорядок, на щеках всё ещё горел румянец, а улыбка была счастливой и удоволетворённой. Я поцеловал его в нос, а потом в губы; первый поцелуй был благоговейным, а второй − глубоким. Переведя дыхание, он осторожно вышел из меня и встал с кровати, чтобы найти чем нас вытереть.

У его набора для грима была ещё одна цель, кроме маскировки; фланель, которую он там держал, часто использовалась нами в подобных ситуациях. Достав её, он вытер себя, сделал то же самое с моими животом и правой рукой, а затем замер голым в центре комнаты, чтобы зажечь сигарету. Я не мог не восхититься Холмсом уже в который раз: длинные бледные руки; гордая осанка; сильные бёдра, колени, голени и стопы; великолепный розовый член в окружении тёмных завитков лобковых волос; проницательные глаза и нежная улыбка, когда он поймал мой взгляд. Улыбнувшись в ответ, я закинул руки за голову, смакуя напряжение мышц.

Взяв пепельницу, стоящую на каминной полке, и вручив мне сигарету, он снова забрался на кровать. Мы разделили сигарету в уютной тишине, свернувшись под одеялами. Я думал о том, как всё изменились между нами. Два года назад я был одинок и полон отчаяния, а сейчас он снова рядом, тёплый, живой, чувственный и склонный к тому, чтобы краснеть при моих откровенных выражениях привязанности и восхищения.

Сделав последнюю затяжку, Шерлок Холмс аккуратно бросил окурок в камин, а потом улёгся на моё плечо и положил руку мне на грудь; редкие волоски на его груди защекотали мою кожу. Поцеловав меня под ухом, он довольно вздохнул. Готовясь пробить, часы в гостиной заскрипели, а затем перезвоном сообщили о том, что наступила полночь.

− Только подумайте, Уотсон, − прошептал Холмс, сжав руку на моей груди, − 1895 год закончился и больше его не будет.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) и (2) − New Year resolutions − Новогодние обещания − популярное явление, распространенное в англоязычной культуре. В последние дни уходящего и в первые дни наступившего года англичане и американцы занимаются именно этим – составлением планов, желаний и целей на следующий год.  
(3) − Пома́да (фр. pommade) − косметическое средство. В XIX − начале XX века «помадой» называлось средство для ухода за волосами. Помада пользовалась популярностью во второй половине XIX века и в первой половине XX века, причём как у женщин, так и мужчин. В дальнейшем, с появлением лака для волос и геля для волос помада для волос как косметическое средство устарело.


End file.
